The good life
by TheDancer101
Summary: Sirius's last moment's with James and Lily Potter.


The Good Life

We meaning Me, James, And Lily were all sitting on the floor in the living room in Godric Hallows. Laughing ad fooling around, the music was on and Lily and Harry were dancing when Harry's stomach started to growl.

"I think someone is hungry" said a laughing Lily

She handed me the baby and went into the kitchen to get his bottle

"Up Up" laughed Harry

I grabbed Harry and threw him into the air. He wasn't expecting this and screamed that soon turned into laughing.

As he came back down I kissed his forehead where in a couple of hours he would have a scar there forever. He then grabbed my head with his little fingers and kissed my forehead with his slobbery lips.

I laughed "Thanks little prongs"

He reached out his little fingers to touch my hair I picked him up out of reach and he drooled on my face

"Eww" I said and wiped off

I threw him up the air for a while. I looked at him laughing he looks exactly like James

except the eyes, thoughs are Lily's and I always thought he had my chin but no one believes me.

"Mate you drop him and I'm going to kill you" Threatened James

I laughed "I would never drop the little squirt besides if I did it's not you I'd be afraid of its Lily"

"Lily what" asked Lily as she walked in

"Nothing Lily-Flower" I said charmingly as I handed her Harry

"Sirius you got to stop flirting with Lily, she's a married women now" Joked Remus who just walked in

We haven't seen him in a while he Is always gone. I hate to admit it but I have a strange feeling every time I see Remus and I think James does to. But who knows who you can trust now a day's so they were just be careful. I pushed the thought aside

"Ha Ha" I said sarcastically

"I don't need Lily I got Harry wrapped about my little fingers"

"You mean he's got you wrapped around his little fingers" Remus corrected

"same difference"

"I mean come on how can you not see that he has my chin" I said

James and Lily sighed I ask this question all the time and I'm going to keep asking until they admit it. They should be happy I am very handsome. Little Prongslet would be lucky.

"Guys come look I think Sirius is right" said Lily as she inspected his chin once more

"Ha see I wasn't lying"

"He better not because if she does you to have some explaining to do" Said James through gritted teeth

And with that everybody started laughing. In the background I heard the door open and close. The wood started to creek and that could only mean one thing.

"WORMTAIL IS HERE" I jumped up a gave him a man hug

I noticed something was wrong with him he seemed a little guilty of something.

"Wormy what's wrong?"

"N-nothing" He replied in his squeaky voice

"Well you must be hungry I'll go make you something" said Lily as she left the room and went into the Kitchen

We all moved to the couch while little Harry was still playing on the floor laughing

"So Remus where have you been" asked James

"Umm mother is sick, so I had to take care of her" replied a horrible lying Remus

Me and James looked at each other. I really don't want to believe it but I personally think that Remus can't be trusted. Not because he's a werewolf but because he's never here, and lately he has started lying a lot. Another thing is Remus's mother died two years ago

"Oh but Remus I didn't know you could heal the dead" said James

Remus blushed a little and then got up

"Well I must be going" said Remus as he walked out the door

"Where did Remus go?" asked a confused Lily who handed the plate to Peter

"He left" Sirius and James said together

"Oh why"

"Lil's I think for a while we should try to keep our distance away from Remus"

"Why though he's one of your best friends"

"Because I have a feeling he is the traitor." Said an annoyed James

Suddenly Harry started laughing. From up here it looked like he was wrestling himself. He had his foot in one hand and was upside down. Everybody started laughing a James quickly grabbed him and held him like an airplane and zoomed around the room.

The tension from before was all gone. I bet from outside we look like a big happy family, but I guess that's what we are one big family. Something I hope never to lose.

Around eight I decided it was time to go, so I sat up hugged everybody and left with Peter. When outside we said goodbye and we went our own ways.

That night when I left I didn't know it would be the last time I saw them. I didn't know that I would be the last time I would hug James, hear him laugh, smile.

That night I didn't know that a certain dark lord would come and kill my best friend. That night I didn't know that tomorrow I would be taken away to Azkaban for the murder I didn't commit.

That night I didn't know that when Peter left he was going to tell Voldemort were James and Lily were hiding

That night I didn't know that, that was the last time I would truly ever be happy. That night I lost my best friend who was like a brother.

I hope all enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like.


End file.
